Secret
by Lanaieru
Summary: Todas las noches mantenía un secreto, que sin querer, se reveló.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Super Smash Bros no son de mi pertenencia**_

* * *

No podía sentirse mucho más relajado que de costumbre, colocó la caña de pescar entre dos rocas y un pequeño hoyo en el suelo y, al estar asegurada, terminó por recostarse en el pasto mientras los peces se hacían con el pequeño animal de tierra como señuelo.

No era la primera vez que pescaba durante la noche, tampoco el quedarse dormido después de horas y con una canasta llena de pescados de tamaño considerable. Sabía que alguien más conocía de su paradero, despertaba con una manta azulina y, aunque conocía al dueño de ésta, prefería no decir nada al saber que sus sospechas serían erróneas y terminaría en completo ridículo.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo una calidez en el cuerpo debido al ambiente natural del bosque… Entonces, concilió el sueño por minutos, tal vez horas.

Link olvidó todo, dónde se hallaba y cuál era su objetivo al sólo pensar en descansar y alejarse, aunque fuese por la noche.

Escuchó movimiento y abrió los ojos exaltado levantándose de golpe a la vez.

\- Has despertado…

Parpadeó levemente hasta acostumbrarse al lugar y a la persona, una castaña que se encargaba de cerrar la cesta dónde yacía la pesca de la noche del joven héroe. Link se levantó, percatándose de la manta azulina de nuevo y la cesta llena de alimento.

\- ¿Princesa Zelda…? Usted… Fue quien

\- No, Link… - Explicó antes de que acabase de hablar – Llegué y ya estaba esto aquí, sólo vine a verte…

Sabía que ella no era la dueña de la manta, también sabía que no mentía acerca de la situación y se preguntó… ¿Quién era el misterioso que pescaba y cubría por él durante las noches?

\- Volvamos a la mansión… - Le sonrió – Habrá waffles para desayunar

Zelda recogió la cesta y tomó el camino recto a la mansión, mientras Link se sacudía el pasto y se cubría la espalda y brazos con la manta al percatarse del aroma que el envolvía… Reconocía esa colonia, donde estuviese, no la olvidaría ni odiaría…

Ahora, la Princesa conocía su ubicación y, si le convencía, ambos podrían averiguar quién era aquella persona que le ayudaba.

(…)

\- Veo que te gusta mi manta…

Sin quitársela, desde que había llegado a la mansión, se terminó de sentar en la misma mesa que sus amigos y algunos conocidos. Roy, quien no tenía mucho desde su llegada, le siguió el comentario.

\- ¿Has pensado en quedártela? Eso sí, Marth le dedica bastante a su lavado

\- No – Respondió tras un suspiro quitándosela segundos después – Es buena, pero no es mía

\- No me afecta – Sonrió Marth – Puedes quedártela

Pero siempre negó, Ike sólo los miraba omitiendo comentarios que pudiesen estar fuera de lugar, mientras Samus disfrutaba de su desayuno con completa tranquilidad y Lucina le susurraba algunas cosas al heredero de Grima.

\- No sabía que el Rey Heroico era así de cercano con sus amigos…

\- Mejor desayuna, Luci…

El único que no disfrutaba de su desayuno que le aportaba energías, era el mismo poseedor de la trifuerza del valor, quien simplemente miraba y toqueteaba el panqué.

\- ¿Sigues molesto por no saber quién es tu admirador? - Preguntó Samus

\- ¡Oh, yo no sé eso! – Se apresuró Roy a decir – Que malos son por no ponerme al corriente

\- Link ha salido por las noches de pesca en secreto – Explicó Marth – Y dice que por las mañanas termina con la cesta llena de pescado y mi manta encima.

\- Sí, ya no es un secreto – Siguió Ike – Él se pregunta, quién puede hacer eso… No puede vivir en paz

\- Que dramáticos

El joven marqués se llevó una mano al mentón, mirando a sus amigos segundos de lapso… Hasta que rió.

\- Yo sé que lo verás está noche…

Todos le miraron, extrañados de su repentino comentario y acciones faciales, ya que al final terminó riendo bajo él solo, y sólo se dedicaron a desayunar… Menos Link.

Él se mantuvo pensante, en quién podría ser aquel que le ayudaba por las noches. Tuvo a varias personas en mente, pero simplemente no encontraba razón para que ellas hicieran eso.

Zelda: Tal vez la tenía, era el héroe de Hyrule y del Crepúsculo, sin embargo, la paga se habría terminado hace mucho.

Samus: Simplemente no… Podían ser amigos, pero no era lo mismo, además de que Samus ya era atraída por un mercenario de cabello azulino.

Roy: Vamos, era un chico y apenas había vuelto al torneo después de tanto tiempo… Quería quitar el hecho de que estaba interesado en el tema.

Lucina: Era verdad que se le había confesado y que él había rechazado por estar enamorado de alguien más, entonces no la creía capaz de que ella hiciera eso por él, o tal vez sí, pero, al igual que Roy, se enteró de su situación esa mañana.

Peach:…No era lo suficientemente buena con él, puesto que se había ganado un par de castigos al no obedecer los mandatos no voluntarios de la chica.

Siguió pensante, hasta que finalmente, la única persona en la cabeza que le quedó viable, apareció.

Marth…

¿El tenía motivos para ayudarle? No lo sabía, al contrario del chico, Link debía casi la vida. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo Marth conocía su paradero nocturno y lo hizo evidente? Posiblemente Zelda se lo comunicó, pero no tenía razón para hacerlo. ¿Por qué todas las mañanas amanecía con su manta y aquel aroma tanto natural como artificial perteneciente de él?

La cabeza le dolía cada que pensaba en ello, no quería hacerlo, pero no viviría satisfecho… Simplemente esperó hasta que la noche cayó.

Tomando de nueva cuenta la caña y asegurándose de que el resto dormía, a pesar de que todos conocían su secreto y ya era una hora tarde, salió como todas las noches hacia el lago conocido por todos los miembros del torneo.

Se sentó en el pasto, esperó minutos… Hasta que escuchó pasos detrás, y con completo nerviosismo, se levantó para encarar a aquel desconocido… Llevándose una sorpresa de por medio.

\- ¡¿Marth?!

\- ¿Hm? Ah… Te has quedado despierto más tiempo.

(…)

\- ¿Por qué tú?

El Soberano siguió mirando el lago, con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

\- Un día de estos, vine porque no podía dormir… Te vi dormido, y no pude dejarte así, volví a la mansión y te traje mi manta favorita. No creí que te volvería a ver todas las noches.

Link le miró de reojo, observando todas sus facetas y, al conocerle por mucho tiempo, descubrió que no mentía.

\- No podía dejarte así… ¿Por qué debería?

El silencio se quedó allí, envolviendo a ambos esperando a que uno hablase y rompiese el ambiente tan oscuro que se había formado.

El gobernante se recostó en el pasto, logrando una reacción contraria de inercia, entonces, miró como Link terminó por recortarse a su lado.

\- Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

\- Creo que a inicios del cuarto torneo… Link, eso no se pregunta.

Puede que fuese cierto, no sabes cuándo enamorarte o darte cuenta que ya lo estabas, pero no estaba mal saberlo.

\- ¿Pero esto no afectara el destino de Lucina y…?

Marth se incorporó, mirándole con molestia, aunque Link no pudiese verle bien por la oscuridad del bosque. Tomó la manta, cubriéndoles a ambos para más comodidad.

\- También te gusto, ¿No?

\- Mucho… -Respondió el Hylian - ¿Eso que tiene qué ver?

\- Dejemos esto así… Hasta que vuelva a mi hogar, quiero estar contigo… Así, todas las noches

Link no conocía aquel lado romántico que poseía Marth, sin embargo, terminó por disfrutarlo y complacerlo.

\- Yo también… Quiero quedarme así contigo

Y así, se quedarían todas las noches… Hasta que alguien lograse descubrirlos después de tanto tiempo.


End file.
